Sorprendiendo a un Rival
by sinnamontroll
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Mei, y le aguardaba una sorpresa de parte de Miyuki.


Si tan solo Kuramochi no lo hubiera incitado sutilmente a cometer esa locura, no estaría allí a las siete AM, recorriendo calles con el frío que hacía en lugar de dormir y aprovechar los escasos dos días restantes de vacaciones de invierno. Suspiró al pensar en esto y un pequeño vaho se formó a partir de su aliento. Bueno, qué más da, ya no podría echarse atrás a esas alturas, o quedaría como un cobarde ante su querido y más fiel amigo, Youichi.

De hecho, esto no empezaría si no fuese porque, en la sección femenina de las revistas deportivas no recordaran sobre el cumpleaños del famoso «Príncipe de Tokyo», Narumiya Mei. Kuramochi llamó a las siete de la tarde del día anterior, mientras él se hallaba ocupado con la cena, solo para despotricar en contra del tan amado pitcher de la secundaria Inashiro.

「¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, hombre! ¡Es insoportable! Vuelvo a ver esa... cara suya en otra revista, y juro que voy a golpear algo o a alguien」 se quejaba Kuramochi a través del otro lado de la línea, con un tono de voz irritado que afianzaba sus deseos. Miyuki rió de solo imaginar la expresión que se hallaría sobre su rostro.

—Bueno, era de esperarse, ¿No? —comentó mientras echaba un poco más de pimienta a la salsa—. Las chicas prefieren a los pitchers por algún motivo, en especial a esos con una cara bonita.

「¡Me vale que tenga una cara bonita! Yo solo...」 Hubo una pausa desde el otro lado de la línea y, por algún motivo, Miyuki tuvo un mal presentimiento.「 Oh, ya sé...」 la risa de Kuramochi lo obligó a tragar saliva「 Tú le agradas a ese bastardo, ¿No es así? Creo que tengo un plan para él」

—Kuramochi...

「¡Tengo una idea buenísima!」Su amigo lo ignoró y Miyuki se obligó a tragar saliva porque sabía que esa misma idea lo estaba involucrando a él. Podía sentirlo.

...Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Ahora, en la mañana del cinco de enero, él estaba caminando en el frío en busca de un regalo para Mei. Si se rehusaba a hacerlo, probaría ante Kuramochi que no tenía las suficientes «bolas». Torció una sonrisa forzada y pensó que... ¿Realmente era necesario hacer eso a cambio de que su amigo le diera unos cuantos yenes por haber perdido la apuesta? Bueno, sacar dinero a Kuramochi siempre era algo genial, así que tampoco se arrepentía.

Mientras avanzaba frente a las tiendas, su mirada captó la figura de una Matryoshka. Detuvo su andar de inmediato y, entonces, fue el momento en el que una idea apareció en el interior de su mente. Sus labios se trazaron en una sonrisa que uno podría considerar como diabólica, y una pequeña risa abandonó su boca. ¡Había hallado al regalo perfecto!

.

.

.

Mei se levantó de un salto.

Su madre acababa de anunciar que tenía un visitante y, aunque normalmente los ignoraría y seguiría durmiendo (porque un príncipe siempre debía descansar de forma apropiada con el fin de mantener una buena apariencia), cuando escuchó el simple nombre de esa persona notó que no podría ignorarlo. Después de todo, su visitante no era otro más que Miyuki Kazuya.

Vistió su mejor abrigo y bajó las escaleras corriendo, mas al asomarse a la sala, halló ésta vacía.

—¡Mamá! —llamó desde allí—. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Está esperando afuera —anunció la mujer desde la cocina—. Lo invité a pasar, pero dijo que no tardaría porque debía retornar a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Sintió a la decepción hacerse un espacio en su pecho, pero desde un principio supo que no debía de esperar más de él: Se trataba de Miyuki Kazuya, después de todo. El hecho de que fuera a visitarlo el día de su cumpleaños debía de ser más que suficiente, y debía conformarse con eso.

Aunque...

¿Y si estaba arrepentido por haber rechazado su invitación de ir a Inashiro junto a él?

Rió por lo bajo.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Debía de ser eso!

Oh, Kazuya, solo por ser tú tendría algo de compasión.

Abandonó su hogar a zancadas, y halló a Miyuki al otro lado de la verja, aguardando con un gran paquete de regalo en las manos. No pudo evitar emocionarse por partida doble: Kazuya recordando esa fecha tan importante ¡¿Y llevando consigo un regalo?!

Avanzó la poca distancia que los apartaba corriendo.

—¡Kazuya!

Éste enfocó su mirada en él, y sonrió.

—Oh, Mei. Feliz Cumpleaños —con solo oír esas palabras, y contemplar esa sonrisa que lucía honesta a diferencia de las muchas que Kazuya le había dedicado en todo ese tiempo, percibió que una cantidad innumerable de mariposas se adueñaban de su estómago. Ah, mierda.

Para recobrar la compostura, carraspeó.

—Vaya, vaya, Kazuya. ¡Así que estás aquí! ¡Y supongo que arrepentido de haberme rechazado y no ir a Inashiro! Pues para tu fortuna, debo decir que todavía no es tarde, aún puedes...

Pero Miyuki levantó una mano.

—Vine a ofrecerte esto, estoy seguro de que te gustará —comentó mostrando el regalo.

Mei abrió y lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. ¿Era eso un sueño?

Pero, un momento...

¿No era un regalo muy liviano?

Lo sacudió junto a la oreja y oyó un sonido rasposo.

—¿Qué es? —se atrevió a cuestionar.

Miyuki rió y picó su frente.

—Es sorpresa, tonto —guardó las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a avanzar lento—. Debo retirarme. Adiós, Mei.

—¡O-Oe! ¡Espera!

Pero Miyuki lo ignoró por completo, provocando que él mismo elaborara un mohín.

¿Pero quién lo entendía?

En todo caso, ¡Tenía un regalo de Kazuya!

Ingresó a su hogar y subió las escaleras con la rapidez de un rayo. Se arrojó sobre su cama y procedió a abrir el regalo. Pero dentro de la caja había otra caja. Parpadeó sin comprender del todo, y al abrir la caja, halló otra más. Sudó frío, algo andaba mal...

Así, al abrir la última caja, finalmente halló una pequeña nota escrita a mano:

«Feliz cumpleaños, Mei. Mi obsequio son estas cajas. ¡Aprovéchalas! »

Mei no supo qué sentir, estaba tan furioso que solo atinó a gritar un nombre:

—¡Miyuki Kazuya!

No imaginaba que el susodicho estaría calles más allá desternillándose de risa.


End file.
